1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor with a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an outboard motor having a transmission interposed at a location between an internal combustion engine and propeller shaft to change output of the engine in speed and then transmit it to the propeller shaft, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-190671.